Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure Plus
by G-Force 1
Summary: I must have been on a caffeine and sugar when I wrote this because it just appeared after watching the series. Anyway this should be fun although I'm not sure if this is the right area to put it. Let me know what you think. 1st xover of Ranma and MMPPP.


Author notes: I've started another one. Sorry people although after the next chapter of Returner Ranma I plan to finish Midnight Ranma all the way through after this. Because frankly that story was written on a whim and thinking up any further plot after confronting the Baron is too difficult. I did say I was making a Tenchi crossover but I'm still kinda working on the blueprints on it. This one however came together almost instantly after I watched the entire series. I hope you enjoy it. The timeline is set one year after Pure and Ranma just returned from Jusenkyo but he's not with his father. Why? Well you have to read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, Pure.

A young pig-tailed boy stood looking out at the sea nearby a fire crackled away with a red shirt and black drawstring pants hung on sticks nearby drying. An empty aluminum cup sat nearby still steaming from some of the leftover contents. The boy brought up a clenched hand and opened it, lying on his palm was a pendant that flipped open and revealed a red pearl that seemed to glow with a strange energy.

"Damn you pops." The boy muttered angrily swiping at tears with his other arm. "You've really messed up this time." The boy returned his gaze to the waters that represented two curses to him.

"Kaito!" Lucia called out as she sat a distance away from the reach of the waves. "You're looking great!" Kaito smiled as he flashed his girlfriend a smile then whipped his board up and sailed straight up and over the wave ending his ride.

Kaito shook his head of excess water as he walked back onto the beach Lucia running up to meet him holding a basket bento. "Hey Lucia what's for lunch this time?"

Lucia smiled as she opened the basket. "Why don't you come and see for yourself." Kaito peered into the basket and chuckled.

"Looks like the same thing as last time. Didn't you learn to cook anything else yet?" Kaito said playfully before receiving a mild punch to his arm.

"Meanie." Lucia pouted. "If you don't want it I can take it back and eat it myself."

"You'd get fat." Kaito said then brought his hands up in a placating gesture as Lucia glared at him. After a little more teasing between the two they finally sat down on Lucia's beach towel to eat lunch. For the first five minutes Lucia simply watched Kaito eat her food, basking in happiness just knowing he was enjoying every bite. Then Kaito paused to speak. "Say Lucia where is everyone?"

"Hanon and Rina are both on dates. Seira is at the hotel helping Nikora onee-san." Lucia replied. "I also think I saw Hippo with Yuri in town earlier today."

"I'm happy for those two, they are finally together." Kaito said as he bit into another sandwich.

"It seem like it's been such a long time since that incident with Mikeru hasn't it?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, it seems like it never happened at all." Kaito said.

"I wonder how Noelle, Karen, and Coco are doing?" Lucia said.

"It's been awhile since we held that play last year we haven't seen them after that."

"That was fun, I really miss them."

"I'm sure they'll show up again those three are getting really fond of this place."

Lucia giggled. "You're right I hope they come to visit soon." Lucia gazed along the beach her eyes rested on a figure on a cliff that seemed to be dancing. "Kaito look up there." Lucia said and pointed at the figure.

Kaito looked where his girlfriend pointed also seeing the figure as he continued a complex pattern of moves. "That guy must be a martial artist I saw a few classes he must be pretty good."

"It looks like he's dancing." Lucia said as they both continued to watch.

Ranma sighed as he finished his kata, although practicing kata usually helped calm him, his tension didn't seem to want to leave. It had only been a couple of days since he left China and his father behind. He felt empty and nervous knowing that for once in all his years that he was all alone without his old man near him. But the thought of his father made his blood boil and renew his resolve. 'No way am I going back to that idiot. It was bad enough when he threw me in that pit of c.c.c.c.c. furry demons. But now he's gone and done this.' Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant he opened it revealing a red pearl shining beautifully in the afternoon sun.

'What is up with this pearl its red, I didn't know pearls could get red.' A jewelry store he visited earlier had confirmed that it was a pearl and he also had to firmly tell the owner that he wasn't interested in selling it. 'But why didn't I sell it? That guy was offering quite a bit for this pearl.' Ranma gazed at the pearl the thought of selling it repulsed him somehow this pearl just wasn't ordinary. Closing the pendant again Ranma returned it to his pocket and slung his pack on again. "First things first I need to get a job and earn some money, ain't no way I resorting to pops methods." Ranma nodded and tightened his pants before turning to leave and he almost ran into a young girl and boy.

"Oh! Sumimasen I didn't see you there." Ranma said leaping back.

"No we're sorry we shouldn't have snuck up so quietly like that." Lucia said.

Ranma mentally berated himself for letting his guard down so much to allow the couple to get so close to him.

"We were watching you on the beach and wanted to come a check it out." Lucia said.

"Oh you saw that, I just had some things on my mind and I was just trying to work it out." Ranma said.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Kaito asked.

"Yeah I just arrived today as a matter of fact." Ranma replied.

"Is that so? So haven't made any friends yet have you?" Lucia asked.

Ranma shook his head. "No not yet."

"Would you like to be our friend?" Lucia asked.

Ranma blinked that was quite blunt and straight forward his last and best friend was Ucchan five years back and that friendship was born out of combat. "Um sure I don't see a problem with that."

"That's great you should come visit the Pearl Piari Hotel that's were I live." Lucia said.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "You know you say we're friends and all and you're being pretty nice telling me to visit you but I don't even your guys names yet."

Lucia sweatdropped and laughed lightly in embarrassment while Kaito chuckled before introducing himself. "I'm Kaito Doumoto, and this is my girlfriend Lucia Nanami." Lucia smiled at Kaito's words and affectionately hugged an arm.

Ranma bowed slightly to them. "Ranma Saotome, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Have you managed to get a good look of things around yet?" Kaito asked.

Ranma shook his head. "No I haven't done that yet, I'm still trying to adjust being here."

"Did you come with anyone, your mother and father?" Lucia asked.

Ranma flinched at the word father and his eyes became steely and his mouth pressed in a thin line. "None… Not anymore." Ranma finally answered.

Lucia winced realizing she just stumbled into a touchy matter. "Uh… gomen." She said.

Ranma shook his head and smiled. "Nah it's nothing, bad besides that's all water under the bridge now." Ranma look became thoughtful then he shrugged. "Do you two possibly know of a place I can work at?"

"Work? You're looking for work?" Kaito asked.

"Yep, you guys know of anyplace?" Ranma asked.

"I can talk to Maki-san, I'm sure he can arrange something." Kaito said.

"Wow that'd be great, thanks a lot. No offense but we only met a few minutes ago and yet you two helped me out so much." Ranma said.

"Don't worry it's no problem at all." Lucia said.

"Really I'm indebted to you two. If there is anything I can possibly do just ask, and please don't refuse my honor demands I repay my debt." Ranma said.

"Okay sure I'm pretty sure one day something will come up." Kaito said.

Ranma tightened his straps on his pack. "Well I got to get going now got to find a place to stay. See you later." Ranma said waving to them before heading off to find a viable place to set camp.

"He was a nice guy isn't he?" Lucia said lowering her hand after she finished waving.

"Yeah but you saw that look on his face when you mentioned his parents right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah he didn't look to happy." Lucia said looking a bit downtrodden.

"Well let's go talk to Maki-san about getting our new friend Ranma a job." Kaito said. Lucia nodded both heading toward the seaside restaurant affectionately holding hands.

A couple hours later Ranma found the perfect campsite. It was somewhat sheltered and his tent was hidden by an outcropping of rocks. What was also lucky was a large empty oil drum that had been caught on the rocks, now he could take baths. Ranma surveyed his new campsite and nodded. 'Yep this looks perfect' He thought. 'Now all I need is dinner.' Ranma sighed as he looked out at the sea. "Although I hate to do this I got no choice." He muttered before he leaped high and dove in.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Kaito?" Lucia asked as they made it to the front entrance of Pearl Piari.

"See you tomorrow Lucia we'll go get Ranma together and tell him the good news." Kaito said. Lucia nodded before closing her eyes and leaning forward her head tilted slightly upwards. Kaito wasted no time and leaned in pressing his lips to Lucia, the two stayed like that for five long seconds before reluctantly parting. Lucia slipped behind the door giving Kaito one last smile before disappearing behind it. Kaito smiled before turning for home tomorrow just never came soon enough.

Lucia sighed basking in her happy glow for a few seconds before she headed in looking forward for tomorrow. She found everyone crowded by a table looking intently at something. "Hanon, Rina, How did your guys dates go?" Lucia called out.

Rina turned to face Lucia. "Later Lucia, take a look at the pearl radar." Lucia walked over and looked at the radar that Hippo (currently in penguin form) was holding out. There were five blips on the screen four close together signifying herself, Hanon, Rina and Seira but the fifth was in the outer bands and moving around.

"There's a mermaid princesses pearl nearby." Hippo said.

"Do you think its Coco, Noelle or Karen?" Lucia asked.

"If it were them they would head straight here, they know where we are, but this one is just wandering around." Rina said.

"It's really strange, we should check it out." Hanon said. The others nodded. Soon after four mermaid princesses and a penguin were in the water tracking the signal.

In the water not far from them Ranma continued collecting shellfish and seaweed, after all once fish and started talking to you, it kinda turns off the appetite in eating them, although clams and other shelled mollusks weren't a problem, they were too uptight. Ranma took a moment to glance at the pendant now around her neck. Her clothes seemed to have magically disappeared forcing her to wear the pendant and the worst part of all this was the red shell bra, where it came she didn't know but she hoped beyond all hope no one saw her like this. She went back to collecting shellfish and seaweed intently trying to force the embarrassing thoughts from her mind unaware that a figure in the shadows of an overhang was watching her.

A startled cry sounded nearby alerting the four mermaid princesses and their companion. "Over there!" Hanon said pointing, and they quickly made their way there the sight before them was a woman with long white hair and the body of an octopus currently in her tentacles was a long red-haired mermaid with striking blue eyes and red tail and she was struggling hard.

"Let go! Let go damn it!" Ranma yelled out as she struggled. Bad enough she turned into a mermaid but now there were half-lady, half-octopus people to deal with.

"Hold on we're coming!" Ranma looked in the direction of the voice to see four other mermaids, pink, blue, green, and orange accompanied by a penguin… in a sailors outfit? She resisted the urge to sweatdrop at the sight. Suddenly there was a dazzling display of colors and lights along with four voices calling out.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Aqua Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

When the lights faded there in front of her were four exact replicas of the mermaids except they now had legs and were wearing outfits that you'd see a Japanese pop idols wear. It took Ranma a few seconds to realize the penguin was gone, but it took him only a second to see the gigantic winged horse thingy coming right at him. Although she braced for impact there was none instead the tentacles restraining her released her quite quickly and she realized the weird creature was aiming for the octopus lady.

"Quickly!" She heard the voice from the creature yell at her. "Transform!"

"Transform? What are you talking about?" Ranma yelled out right before the pendant began to glow bright red. Her thoughts became heavy, she felt like she was going to pass out. Instead she remained conscious, yet now there was another presence within herself and it took over while she watched. The pendant opened and her voice rang out despite the fact she wasn't talking. "Red Pearl Voice!" There was another bright display of lights and when that finally faded she found herself with legs and wearing a red pop idol style dress.

"Kuso!" The octopus lady shouted out before she attacked again this time her tentacles sped toward the other four mermaid princesses.

"Live start!" Ranma heard her voice call out, the other four nodded and they all yelled at once.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

Ranma was horrified not just because the mermaid princesses were singing but because her own voice was singing with them if this was a fight it was the weirdest one she'd ever experienced, despite the fact they were singing quite well the octopus lady didn't seem to like it. When they ended he was mortified when they and his unwilling body posed with index fingers pointed at their opponent and yelled out "Love Shower Pitch! Would you like an encore?"

The octo-lady growled at them fixing her glare on all of them. "Mark my words you'll pay for this, mermaid princesses I'll be back!" With that a large cloud of ink enveloped her and when the tide dispersed it she was gone.

Just as suddenly as she had lost control Ranma regained control of her own functions her legs and costume gone replaced once again by shell bra and tail. She had no time to contemplate what just happened when the four other mermaids swam up to her pouring questions on her all at once.

"Who are you?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"How come you have a pearl? Are you a mermaid princess as well?"

"What sea did you come from?"

Ranma nervously swept her gaze on each and every one of the mermaids in front of her as they continued to pour more questions on her. Finally unable to take it anymore she turned and quickly began to swim away.

"Wait hold on where are you going!" Lucia tried to follow but the mysterious mermaid disappeared into a rocky outcropping even if all five of them searched they would have a tough time finding her.

"Lucia let's head back this has become a lot more complicated then we anticipated. We should sit down and discuss this." Rina said.

"But… What about her? Lucia pointed at the outcropping where Ranma disappeared into.

"It looks like she has a reason for being here as well. Besides we don't know who she is and why she has a pearl." Rina gave the outcropping a look as well but failed to see any signs of the other mermaid.

"Lucia lets head back." Hanon said placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Okay…" Lucia said sulking a bit giving one more look at the outcropping before they all departed.

Ranma had made it back to shore after eluding the mermaids that, although he hated to admit it managed to save him from a rather tight situation. 'Who were they? And what's up with calling me a mermaid princess?' She wanted to gag at the words but after the whole incident when she transformed and sang it didn't seem very strange. 'Mermaid princess, more like mermaid pop idol.' She thought. Looking down she was relieved to see that she had dried off enough that her legs were back. Standing up started for the large pile of driftwood she collected earlier to start a fire and a hot bath.

Fifteen minutes later…

Ranma sighed as he splashed some water in his face feeling better since he was a boy again. "Man what a day. I thought I was having a good day after making some friends but there's Tako lady and mermaids that turn into pop idols… Hell I turned into one too." Ranma sank trying to forget everything in the heat of the bath. However he had to shift a new burden in his life so it stuck up and over the edge of the barrel. Ranma glared at it growling. "I can't even go to a public bathhouse to take a bath." Ranma growled out as he continued to glare at his white scaled tail. Ranma turned his head up looking at the sky as the stars started to come out. "Stupid pops, stupid Jusenkyo, stupid curse."

To be continued.


End file.
